Test of a happy beginning
by onceuponaswan2
Summary: My take on the BTS pictures of Hook and Emma aboard the Jolly Roger for 7x02.


**Because I saw those 7x02 bts photos of Emma and Killian, and I convinced it's her telling him she's having a baby, so one shot time!**

It was the third morning Emma Jones woke up feeling nauseous and emptying all contents of dinner the previous night into the toilet. The feeling was the same kind she experienced while she was in jail and found out she was pregnant with Henry.

A month had passed since the final battle, and Killian and her have been basking in the happiness of their newly roles as husband and wife. That meant a lot of weekends spent in bed until the late hours of the morning.

Getting out of bed, she prepared for the day ahead. Grabbing her jacket, she went down the street to the pharmacy. Thankfully one of the dwarves wasn't working the front counter-it was a teenager girl Emma had not seen around town before. That would work in her advantage though. She stood in front of the various pregnancy tests for a while until she made her choice. Reaching for a bottle of water as well, she checked out.

After doing what needed to be done, she busied herself in the bedroom until the few minutes were up. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the pregnancy test to see the unmistakable two pink lines. Smiling, but also feeling a bit panicked, she texted Killian. He's out working on the Jolly this morning.

She walked onto the dock, seeing her husband standing by the wheel of his ship. He had is elbows resting against the sides of his boat, looking out into the water. Emma walked onto the ship, the heels of her boots clanking against the boards of the floor.

"Hey, love, what brings you out here today?" He reached for her, circling his arms around her waist.

She kissed him lightly on his lips. "I have some news and I don't know how you're going to react and I promise that I didn't mean for it to happen and I don't even know if you…want it, but I-"

Killian glances down at his wife with a frown. "Emma, what is it? You're scaring me."

She reaches into her coat pocket, handing the pregnancy test stick over to Killian. He takes it into his hands, curiously looking at the device. Emma can't help but laugh at the confusion she sees on his face. Of course he wouldn't know what it was when she handed it over.

"What is this, love?" He flips over the stick, noticing the two pink lines staring back at them both.

"I have some big news. Killian, you're going to be a daddy."

He doesn't say anything, so Emma speaks again. "Are you mad?"

"Mad?" he grips her hips tighter. "How can I ever be mad when you just gave me the best news of my life?"

A tear slides down onto her cheek. "I know we haven't talked about it, but I guess it sorta happened. You're happy?"

Tears gather in Killian's eyes, and in that moment, Emma knows that no matter what, Killian will never leave her side. It's a new feeling; one she certainly did not have when she first was pregnant. Being able to be sure that the baby will grow up with two parents who love it, is the best feeling in the world. Having a baby wasn't something they had planned, but now that it was happening, Emma wonders why they never planned it.

"Love, there is nothing better than the woman a man loves telling him he's going to be a father. Especially a man who thought he'd never have a family," he kisses her atop his head. "I thought I was happiest when you became my wife, but this is a close competition."

He places his hand on her flat stomach. She may not be showing at the moment, but it's one of the most emotional scenes Emma has ever witnessed. Killian brings his hand up to her face, wiping away the tears that grace her face.

Emma interlaces her hand with his. "So, what do you think it'll be?"

"We're definitely having a princess, who'll have your green eyes and curly blonde hair. But she'll have my devilishly handsome smirk."

"And both of her parents' stubbornness," Emma adds with a laugh.

"Aye, that too," Killian leans down, kissing her with so much love. He breaks away for a moment. "Have you told anyone else?"

She shakes her head. "I wanted you to be the first to know. Once I tell my parents, they'll probably make a big deal out of it, and I don't want that. I just want to spend some time with you."

He raises an eyebrow at her suggestive comment. "Ah. Captain's quarters?"

"Captain's quarters." Emma gives him a searing kiss before taking his hand and leading him below deck.


End file.
